


He's Beauty, He's Grace

by fossileater



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pussyjob, Short One Shot, Trans Male Author, Trans Male Character, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fossileater/pseuds/fossileater
Summary: Looking for shelter from the rain, the trainer spots a familiar face.
Relationships: Fleur-de-lis | Llysandre/Trans Male Trainer, Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Male Trainer
Kudos: 8





	He's Beauty, He's Grace

The night was cold and dreary in Lumiose City. The soft and steady rain rolled off the tops of buildings and reflected their lights like stars on the top of the passing cars. The trainer was grateful for his turtleneck collar as his hair was soaked enough to be plastered to him. His boots splashed heavily in the sidewalk puddles only barely tall enough to protect his legs in their skin tight jeans. The trainer looked around desperately for any open shops to take shelter inside but since the night was already so late, he was having a lot of trouble. He sighed as he rounded the corner into another unfamiliar street and cursed the city for being so large. Suddenly, he caught the sound of keys being shuffled through fingers and he spotted a tall figure unlocking a glass door to a vivid red cafe. The trainer shouted and ran towards them catching sight of fiery orange hair as the figure turned. The trainer picked up pace as he recognized the unmistakable sight of Lysandre standing before him. The man's sharp face greeted him with only the slightest hint of warmth and he gestured the trainer inside the Lysandre Cafe.

As Lysandre flicked the lights on inside the doorway, the trainer hung up his wet bag on the coat rack and dried the bottom of his shoes on the small mat. The heels of Lysandre's boots clicked on the tiles as he shrugged off his fur lined coat to hang next to the trainer's bag. The trainer glanced appreciatively at the way Lysandre's slick orange shirt perfectly fit his tall frame. All of his clothing carefully tailored to flatter the sharp and commanding way he carried his body. The trainer quickly snapped his gaze up from the man's ass as he turned and led him to the front counter. He pulled out two glasses and filled them both with whiskey while the trainer pulled himself up into a nearby bar stool. The drink went down his throat like burning fire and warmed him from soles of his feet to the tips of his ears and he set the glass back down as gently as he could while his eyes watered from the strong attempt to not cough. The tip of Lysandre's mouth twitched on the rim of his glass in amusement and the trainer's stomach fluttered from something other than the drink. 

The two men began to chat amicably about their past few days. It's been quite sometime since the two last met and the trainer was eager to please the older man. Searching for any sign in his fierce eyes and sharp face that the man enjoyed his company. Sometime between a passionate league battle and the refilling of a glass that the two had lost count of, Lysandre found himself leaning with his elbows on the counter only a mere few inches from the trainer's face. So locked in their own world they didn't even notice the brushing of stray hairs frizzing up from the dried rain away from the trainer's swimming gaze. The conversation stopped gently and the men were enraptured with the slight plumpness of each other's lips. Warm breathes flowed in the air between them as inches became nonexistent and their lips brushed each other so carefully. The trainer was startled softly at the feeling of lips so soft he couldn't believe that they graced Lysandre's face. The kiss deepened as Lysandre cupped the trainer's face and pulled him closer against the counter's edge. His tongue flicked out of his lips and ran along the bottom of the trainer's lip who eagerly obliged. The taste of whiskey mixed with the heavy cologne still clinging to Lysandre's body and the trainer melted into the man. He pressed his hands into the counter top and pulled himself up and over. The kiss was broken for only a moment as the older man grabbed his hips and ripped him forwards so the trainer's ass hit the counter and his legs straddled Lysandre. The trainer poured himself desperately into the kiss as his hands began to roam Lysandre's body hungrily. The older man moaned into his mouth as the trainer reached down to stroke his hardening cock through his pants. 

His slender fingers danced along the shaft and teased his tip causing the cock to jump and strain harder at the black slacks that hugged Lysandre so perfectly. Lysandre slapped the man's hand away and slid his ass forward to the edge of the counter and began to rut his clothed cock against the man's own clothed pussy. The trainer's head rolled back as he moaned unabashedly leaving his neck open for the older man to unzip his turtle neck coat and claim between his teeth. The trainer's clit was as hard as the cock that rubbed against it and his boxers were soaked. His body begging desperately for Lysandre to fuck him harder. The trainer whimpered desperately and begged for more around the sharp teeth leaving marks up and down every inch of his throat. Something dominating flickered in Lysandre's eyes and the trainer had no chance to wonder before the man ripped his pants down to his boots. The trainer gasped at both the sudden chill and the sight of Lysandre's thick cock being freed from his pants. The older man stood back and admired the view of the younger man so tastefully ruffled on the counter of his cafe. He slowly stoked his long cock as precum drooled onto the floor from his swollen tip. The trainer squirmed for a few moments and started to whine before Lysandre tsked and demanded that the man stood on his feet.

The younger man shuffled carefully to a standing position as his pants were still tightly wound around his ankles. Lysandre used one hand to grip the trainer's bare hips tightly and used the other to spread his wet pussy. He rubbed the tip of his cock with the trainer's swollen clit before carefully sliding it between the lips. Satisfied with their position, he continued to rub his cock against his pussy. The trainer moaned and pleaded with him to enter his tight hole but the older man simply held his hips tight and rutted against him faster. He shuddered at the feeling of his pussy coating Lysandre while his clit was continuously brushed and throbbing for more attention. His hands dug into Lysandre's hair and pulled him into the crook of his neck that was quickly claimed between his heated breaths. With a loud and deep moan, Lysandre came and hot cum poured all over the trainer's pussy. It dripped between his folds and onto his soft thighs. Lysandre pulled his cock away and replaced it with his rough fingers. He scooped some of his cum and spread it around his fingers using it like lube to rub the trainer's clit. His body shuddered at the feeling of his clit being tugged and gushed with a sudden cry when Lysandre swirled his fingertip around the tip of his clit. The older man teased out his orgasm for a few more minutes before finally relenting and letting the man rest against him.

The trainer grabbed Lysandre's sticky hand and cleaned both of their cum off of his long fingers dutifully. The older man pulled away and replaced his fingers with a deep kiss before helping him pull his pants back up around his waist.


End file.
